Judgement
by Kaichi98
Summary: As Yoh and the others set off to find Dhoby Village, they met two unknown people and then, a frenzy of adventures began towards their judgement day. What will happen to them? DISCLAIMER!I don't own CFV and Shaman King! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story and I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Yoh and the others were walking around the desert along the way to Dhoby Village when they encountered a strange sight.

" Huh? Is that someone sleeping over there?"

" No way! In this hot desert?!"

" Let's check it out. What if he actually fainted from this heat?"

" Yeah, you're right."

They ran over to the boy as they saw that he was actually sleeping.

" Are you serious?!"

" I don't know... I'll just shake him a little."

Yoh just tapped the boy's shoulder when a voice had shouted out from a distance.

" What are you doing?! Keep away from him!"

It was a brown haired boy that shouted. Suddenly, a rainbow like aura appeared around the boy as he started to stand.

" Hey..."

" Watch out!"

The brown haired boy grabbed the boy's hand and knocked him out.

" Aichi...!"

The boy started to open his eyes again as he saw the brown haired boy.

" Kai...?"

Aichi rubbed his eyes as he blinked and looked around.

" What the... When was there so many people?"

" H-Hello there..."

" Kai, what's going on here?"

" It's nothing... Come on. We should make our way to Dhoby Village."

" Oh, you two are heading to Dhoby Village too? Our friend, Rio, is trying to hitch a ride from his friend. The ride will be here soon, so let's go together." Yoh suggested

" Is that really alright?"

" Of course."

" Are you sure, Yoh? What if they are followers of Zeke?" Len ask

" Who's Zeke?" Aichi ask, tilting his head

" Huh? You mean you really don't know?"

" Of course not. I mean, this is the first time we heard of that name."

" Never mind then. Let's go. Billy's here."

" Okay."

Aichi stood up but then suddenly started to fall backwards as Kai quickly grabbed his hand and used his other hand to support his back.

" You okay?"

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai sighed as he slung Aichi's arm around his neck and carried him up.

" W-Wait a minute, Kai!"

" It'll be troublesome if you can't walk, so you should listen to me for once. So where's your friend?"

" Over there. Let's go."

Yoh and the others led Aichi and Kai to the van as Kai placed Aichi on the back before climbing in himself.

" You guys need help?"

" Nah, we've got this."

After getting a still depressed Rio on board, they set off to the next town.

" We haven't introduced ourselves yet, right? I'm Aichi Sendou and this is Toshiki Kai."

" Hmph."

" I'm Yoh Asakura. This is Len Tao but you can also call him Lenny!"

" I do not approve that!"

" And I'm Trey Racer! The other big guy is called Rio!"

" And these are our Guardian Spirits! Say 'hi', everyone!"

Their Spirits all appeared.

" Greetings, I am Amidamaru."

" I am Bason."

" This little girl is my Guardian Spirit, Corey!"

" And I am Tokagero."

" Yoh... Asakura... Len... Tao... Trey... Racer... Rio... Ami... Amida..."

" Come on. Don't tell me it's hard to pronounce their names." Kai stated

" It is actually... I'm sorry..."

" No, it's fine."

" So where were you guys headed to?"

" A nearby town. I was out to find some food and water when you guys came along."

" Oh, so that's why Aichi was asleep out there all alone?"

" Well... Yeah..."

Aichi was suddenly looking around as he moved to the back of the van.

" Aichi? What's wrong? Do you see something?"

" No, it's nothing... I guess I was just imagining things..."

" Imagining about what?"

" Well... Nothing..."

" Hey, don't waste your energy. Take this time to regain some energy so that you can walk once we're in the next town."

" Okay."

A few minutes after that, Aichi had fallen asleep on Kai's lap as he sighed.

" I didn't want to ask you this while he was awake but what happened back there? He was acting a little weird."

" Sorry about back there. He gets like that sometimes as a reflex. It's like a defence mechanism. Once he is touched by someone unfamiliar while he's asleep, it sort of happens and he sometimes ends up destroying stuff... I don't like it though... It's like he's some other person when that happens, so I try my best not to let it happen until you guys came along..."

" Sorry, we didn't know."

" No, it's fine. You guys didn't know either."

" So you're saying that he's a special Shaman with an ability that he can use unconsciously without the use of his Guardian Spirit?"

" I don't really think he'll like the word, 'special', but yes... He can use that ability without his Guardian Spirit and that's why he can potentially wreck havoc. I just hope this is the last time I have to knock him out again to wake him up."

" How did you guys meet?"

" It's a long story."

" I see."

" Hey, we're here."

They waved Billy off as they decided to walk around town for information.

" You alright?"

" Yes. I'm feeling much better now."

" Anyway, I'm hungry! Let's go grab a quick bite before we set out to find someone who knows where Dhoby Village is."

" Alright, but where?"

" I don't know either."

Aichi looked around again.

" Aichi? You've been acting strangely ever since the ride, what's wrong?"

" I don't know... I just somehow sense something scary and dark coming this way... But it's still far away so I'm not sure if I'm just imagining things..."

" Is it Zeke?"

" No... It doesn't feel human... And it's feels so familiar..."

Kai went silent before patting Aichi's head.

" You're imagining things."

" But..."

" Aichi, we have to go."

" Okay..."

Aichi went over to Kai's side as they started to walk.

" Something wrong, Len?"

" He's hiding something."

" Huh?"

" Kai. He's hiding something that even Aichi doesn't know of."

" Well, I think that much is a little obvious but... What? What's so important that Aichi should not know?"

" That... We might be able to find out if the thing that Aichi is sensing is closing in on us."

" Well, we'll see."

On the way, they met Joco and managed to defeat Ramiro, they set off with Joco as the addition to their team.

" So you're saying that you don't know where Dhoby Village is but you know the person who might know where it is?"

" Yeah. She goes by the name of 'Lee Lee La La'."

And after another bad joke from Joco, Aichi thought about something.

" Kai, you think..."

" I know what you're thinking, Aichi. But-!"

The big blue orbs were staring at him, like they were begging to do what they wanted to. Of course, no cold hearted person could resist those eyes, not even Kai's other friends...

" Fine. But just this once... And please stop showing that face..."

" Alright!"

" What is it?"

Aichi closed his eyes and concentrated as he opened his eyes a little while later to reveal a swirling power in his eyes.

" In a few moments later, a group of five girls will give us direction to Lee Lee La La... Is what it says."

The power went off as Aichi blinked.

" Well, that's about all the clues I have."

" If you're wondering, that was Aichi's premonition powers. It won't go far but it will at least tell us what will happen in the next few moments, minutes or hours."

" Wow, that's amazing."

" Wait... Five girls? Why does that sound so familiar...?"

They suddenly heard screams as they saw five familiar girls running away from something.

" Hey, it's the Lees Five."

" Lees... Five?" Aichi wondered

 _" Somehow... That sounds even more wrong..."_ Kai thought, sweat dropping

" So... The direction they came from was over there..."

They saw a house that looked quite spooky.

" It looks a little scary but it suits a theme like that." Aichi shivered

" Come on."

They started to walk over to the door as Yoh knocked on it and the door opened...

~Time skip~

After getting information on where to go towards Dhoby Village, they met Anna and the others on the way after getting almost killed by Zeke's three girls followers. They obtained powers from the ancient book of Zeke Asakura after that.

" You guys are alright!"

" Yeah. Sorry to worry you guys."

" As long as you guys didn't go to Zeke's side, it's fine."

" Says the two who never helped in our previous battle."

" Sorry but this time, we'll help."

" Aichi!"

" We promised, Kai. Besides, they're our friends and we'll help when they need it."

" Alright, fine."

That was when the same three girls appeared.

" Not them again..."

" Kai."

" I got it."

" You guys can rest up. Kai and I will handle this."

" Okay then."

" Hey, Kanna, look. More preys."

" Quite cocky. Let's take both of them down, Matilda and Marion!"

" Alright."

" Let's do this, Aichi."

" Yeah."

Suddenly, rainbow aura surrounded the both of them.

" Huh... It's not too bad. I guess those guys can be right for once."

" Well, you didn't believe them after all."

" What do you suppose we do now?"

" Easy really. Let's use these powers to defeat them."

" Alright then."

Yoh was pondering about something.

" Now that's odd... I thought that was a defense mechanism for Aichi."

" So you're telling me that Kai has the same ability but... It looks a little weaker."

" Yes. The aura around Aichi is stronger than Kai's."

" But what does it do? I mean, they don't look like they're using their spirits either."

" Well, we're about to find out."

The three girls surrounded them. Marion sent Baby Chuck out.

" Man, that baby sure can walk."

" No time to be impressed, Aichi."

" Orb of Oblivion!"

" Jack, Halloween Twister!"

" Crossfire."

Aichi lifted up his hand as the aura spread and stopped the Orb of Oblivion.

" No way!"

He then pointed it towards Jack as both collided. Kai took out a red crystal ring as flames came out of it and destroyed the Crossfire before hitting Baby Chuck. He then aimed the flame to Ashcroft as it was also destroyed.

" Wow! The ring really is cool!"

" Want to try?"

" Huh? You sure?"

" Yeah."

Kai handed the ring to Aichi as blue flames suddenly shot out of it as Aichi panicked and fired it everywhere. Yoh and the others got hit as they looked at Aichi.

" I'm sorry!"

Kai took the ring from Aichi as they heaved a sigh of relief.

" Remind me to never let that happen ever again..."

" Yes..."

They turned behind to see that the three girls had summoned their most powerful attack.

" Well, let's finish this."

" Yeah!"

The two lifted up two cards in the air.

" Dragonic Overlord the 'Legend'!"

" Alfred Exiv!"

" Go even further into the future! Generation Break! Dragonic Overlord the 'Legend'!"

" Grab the future and bring forth harmony and rebirth with your white wings! Stride Generation! Harmonics Messiah!"

White wings and Dragon wings appeared on Aichi and Kai as they went beside their summoned units.

" What the..."

" Is it me or did that dragon just turned bigger?!"

" Burn them to ashes."

" But leave the girls alone, we just want to harm the spirits."

Both roared and blasted their attacks as the three were defeated.

" No way... There's just no way..."

" I'm exhausted..."

" Hey, stay awake. I can't have you falling asleep here."

" I'm sorry..."

Kai dispersed his aura as he turned to Aichi but he wasn't moving and neither was he dispersing his aura.

" Could it be...?"

" Kai, Aichi! You guys did it!"

" The time for judgment is near."

A light surrounded the whole gang as they opened their eyes to find themselves in a white space.

" Where are we?"

" I don't know... But I don't like this..."

" Oh? Look who we have here."

They turned their heads.

" Zeke?!"

" The X-Laws are here too!"

" It seems that everyone is gathered." A mysterious voice rung out

From behind a throne came out two people with the girl carrying a baby.

" Don't just stand there, come back." The red haired boy called out

Kai walked forward before kneeling down.

" Welcome back, Aichi."

Aichi, who was seated on the throne, smiled.

" Yes. I think you're right."

" Kai? Aichi? What's going on here?"

" You all are chosen Shaman fighters for our judgment that's going to befall upon this world. The arbitrators for this world." Aichi explained

" Judgment?"

" I came to this world for one reason only. I felt many corruptions and I think I might've found it."

" All this time, Aichi was with me but he had no memories of this. But in fear of the corruption, the defense mechanism was put on his body." Kai explained, standing up

" He personally sealed away his memories so as to choose suitable aribirators from this world... To counter our perfect future we've prepared."

" Perfect future?"

" Even now, as we speak... A device that we've created will send out a mass energy wave and fill this entire world soon. It'll put all to a deep slumber and show you the future you desire the most."

" A future that has no tomorrow, is that what you're saying?"

" If you want to put it that way... We've chosen your groups to become the aribirators, however... They'll be narrowed to the few people who are willing to fight for this world."

" Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!"

" We were and we still are. At least, to my memory loss self, that is. I don't mind becoming your friends either, you know. But... I wanted to make things just a little more interesting. I sealed some parts of my memories and Kai won't tell you anything either even if we get out from here."

" Then if you wouldn't mind... I'll be taking your spirit!"

" Zeke, no!"

" I have no intention to fight here, you know. Besides... I control this space."

The Spirit of Fire dispersed as Zeke landed.

" What?!"

" You are in my world and the time space dimension I created. I control everything here as I will. Sorry to tell you this but... I disabled all of your Furyoku just now. But don't worry, it's only temporary. I choose to not fight right now. Besides, you guys should know the end result very well."

" Well, I don't! If you want us to fight you to stop your so called 'perfect future', then so be it! I'll fight you right now!"

" Len, wait!"

" You're not stopping me, Trey!"

" Okay then. I'll let you guys see how strong one must become to protect whatever's precious to them. First, I'll enable only your Furyoku and now your opponent..."

" Want me to do it, King?"

" King?"

" Luna? I don't need to be addressed that way but if you want to fight him, then be careful. And one more thing, just call me by my name."

" Alright. Here. He missed you."

Luna handed the baby over to Aichi.

" Thank you for taking care of him on my absence. Now go."

" Okay."

" I said you, Aichi! Not this little girl!"

" Believe me, Lenny. This little girl will teach you a lesson you won't forget."

" I didn't allow you to call me that!"

" I am Luna Yumizuki. I am the Second Peacemaker after Chrono Shindou. And... As Asaka would say it, welcome to my circus!"

The field changed to a circus field as Luna was surrounded by the same aura.

" The same aura!"

" But what's a Peacemaker?"

" Let's go! Masked Magician, Harri!"

" That same trick won't work this time! Let's strike her, Bason!"

" Shine, my other self! To the sparkling stage... Stride Generation! Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana!"

" What?!"

" Now, everyone! Come out and play! Cutie Paratrooper, two Praised Evil Tamer, Mireille, Masquerade Bunny and Miracle Tumbler, Lance!"

" Where did all those things come out from?!"

" This is my circus! My stage! Everyone, attack!"

" Let's do this, Bason!"

" I'm ready when you are."

Len used his giant spirit form as Bason rose.

" He's huge."

" So that's the new power they've obtained."

" Go, Bason."

Bason punched the incoming group of units but they suddenly disappeared.

" What?!"

" You know... Bigger isn't always the better."

Luna suddenly appeared behind Len.

" No way!"

" Now, everyone. Come on out!"

The same units appeared again.

" They're back?!"

" This is my festival of Souls. Have fun playing with them. As for your Spirit, I have a little present from a certain someone. Now, arise. Nightmare Doll, Alice!"

" It's... A doll!"

" Oh look, Dollie wants to play!"

" Not the time for your jokes, Joco!"

" That thing's as big as Bason!"

" Alice, bring his Spirit down to size."

While Luna and her units attacked Len, Bason was defeated by Alice.

" Len!"

Luna landed as she placed Len down.

" While I did say the bigger isn't always the better one, sometimes it is still the better one. I had fun battling."

" Anyway, Luna... Am's gonna be mad that you used it."

" As long as she doesn't find out, it should be fine."

" Really now?"

There was a ringing sound as Chrono summoned a crystal.

" Oh, Am."

" Have you seen Luna?! I couldn't find her anywhere!"

" Uh oh..."

Aichi and Kai were seen hiding their chuckles in.

" Well, you have your answer now."

" Luna!"

" I'm sorry!"

" Get back here in ten seconds!"

" Y-Yes! I'm sorry... I'll be going back now..."

" Okay, take care."

Luna disappeared as the field turned back to normal.

" I can't believe I was defeated!"

" Calm down, Len. Still... I know your intentions aren't bad but why are you doing this?"

" Because I've seen enough. This world and their never ending wars, it's way worse than ours. So I don't want what happened with our world before to happen in yours. That's why I made the decision."

" I see."

" Now that you know what's about to happen sooner or later, please grow stronger. Of course, I don't need to remind you, Zeke. You are already doing exactly that but for a different reason."

" Yes, that's right."

" Now, I'll send everyone back to the real world again. Kai and I will be accompanying you guys to the Shaman Tournament to judge more fighters. I'll see you when the time comes."

" Wait. Can't you be yourself? I mean, why follow us if that self of yours doesn't even know what's going on? It's a little unfair, don't you think?"

" Alright then."

" I'll see you guys there too."

" Yeah, see you, Chrono."

The X-Laws were sent away first as Zeke's group were next.

" Oh, and Yoh... You should get stronger too. We'll be reunited soon, my Brother."

He disappeared as Yoh and the others were transported after that. They arrived back at reality as they got up.

" Brother? Yoh, he's joking right?"

" Yoh?"

Yoh's Father interrupted them and told them that Yoh was indeed Zeke's twin brother.

" No way... So you were lying to us this whole time?!" Kai ask

" Kai, calm down. There's nothing to be angry about." Aichi intervened

" Aichi! This guy is the Brother of that dangerous guy! What if he's actually working for Zeke?! You saw what he can do!"

" Kai, for the last time, calm down."

" Aichi! Until I get the truth out of this guy, I'm going to fight him until the end!"

" Kai!"

Aichi blocked Kai's way as he flinched.

" Get out of the way, Aichi!"

Aichi shook his head as he maintained his stand.

" Calm down. You should know by now. Yoh's not that type of person. You shouldn't have lost your head, Kai. Now put your talisman down."

" Aichi!"

" I guess you leave me with no choice."

Aichi punched Kai's stomach as he fainted from the hit. The baby started to cry.

" Sorry. Your father wouldn't listen so I had to do this." Aichi whispered

Aichi suddenly felt something pulsating in his body as he fell to his knees.

" Aichi!"

" Don't tell me... You're crying because... _He's_... Here...?"

Aichi fainted after that.

" Hey! Wake up!"

" What happened?!" Morti exclaimed

" Hey, it's the baby from before."

Len picked the baby up as they suddenly heard a low rumble. They slowly turned behind to see black mist coming after them. Rio quickly grabbed Kai while Pailong picked up Aichi.

" Crap! Everyone, run!"

" What is that thing?!"

" I don't know but it doesn't look friendly!"

" Keep running!"

" We're not going to make it!"

The black mist was now above them as it came crashing down on them. The black mist seemed to look up after that as Bason and Eliza were flying in the air.

" Quick thinking, Len and Faust!"

" What is that thing? It's huge!"

" That baby won't stop crying. So it means that this is bad company."

" How do you know that, Anna?"

" Because he started crying a few seconds before that thing arrived and plus, your blue haired friend fainted at the same time."

" They were both sensing the same thing."

" I think so."

" Jun. Take care of the baby and those two. We'll handle this one."

Len handed the baby over to Jun.

" Wait, Len! What are you going to do with that thing?! I don't think it's a spirit."

" She's right..."

" Kai!"

" That thing... Void... It is nothingness itself... It has the power to engulf a whole planet into darkness... And it's coming after Aichi and Tasuku... Our baby you have there..."

" Wait, our? You mean... This baby is... You and Aichi's?" Yoh ask

" Well, I..."

" Hold on a minute! What's going on here?!"

" Look out!"

Black mist charged upwards towards them as they barely managed to dodge.

" Bason! Attack it!"

Bason swung his weapon but it just past through the black mist.

" What the?!"

" I told you...! Just keep escaping...! We'll shake it off eventually...!"

" Hey, maybe that thing is the black dust we're searching for." Yoh said

" Are you crazy?! How does _that_ look like dust?!"

" Maybe you're right."

"Just keep going...!"

They flew away for another few minutes as Len looked behind.

" That thing is persistent!"

" It's okay. I'm done recovering."

" Kai?"

Kai took out a red ring and put it on as a spirit ball of a dragon appeared.

" Overlord, into the talisman."

Overlord flew into the ring as Kai directed it towards the black mist. A torrent of crimson flames shot out of it and hit the black mist as it disappeared.

" It's finally gone..."

" So that's how the ring worked. His spirit went into that ring and that's how the flames came out."

" Not really. The ring was something given by Aichi to the chosen fighters. They are called talismans. Three others possess talismans too other than myself. Olivier Gaillard of the Bluish Flames, Phillippe Neve of the Steel Walls and Ratie Curti of the Fairy Masquerade."

" Exactly how many of you guys are there?"

" Don't worry. During the judgement fights, we'll only battle the same amount of people that we choose. So if we choose six of you guys from here, then you'll just be battling six of us."

" I don't understand. What's he talking about, Yoh? You guys disappeared and then the next moment, you guys are talking about this judgement fight. What is going on here?"

" Sorry, Morti. I'll tell you guys what we all know once we land at a safe place."

" Okay..."

" I'll take over from here. Thanks for taking care of them."

Kai carried Tasuku from June and sat beside Aichi, who Pailong had placed down.

" Sorry if he was a little noisy just now and sorry for the outburst just now, Yoh."

" It's fine. We're all friends here."

" Hey, I see a town up ahead! Let's land there for a day or two."

" Sure."

Aichi woke up at that time.

" Good timing. We've just arrived at a town."

" Kai..."

" Here."

Aichi carried Tasuku as they landed and got off the spirits.

" Looks like a nice town to stay in for a few days."

" Yeah. Let's go."

" Yeah!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

After the encounter with Pino and his friends, their attention were now drawn towards the battle of the X Laws versus The Niles.

" Niles... It's a weird name."

" Aichi, we better don't talk too much. You're going to draw attention. Especially from the X Laws."

" Okay..."

Aichi just played with Tasuku while the battle still hasn't start.

" Are you mocking us?!"

Aichi's attention was diverted to the battle at the exclamation.

" That boy is the one with the X Laws."

" I can see that, Kai. But... There seems to be something that we do not know about right now."

Aichi eyed Yoh and his group.

" Let's watch and see what we can find out."

" Yeah."

They watched the battle unfold and when Lyserg almost killed the leader of the Niles, Yoh intervened with his words. Lyserg stopped and the leader was released from his wires.

" They were friends."

" Kai. There's a strong furyoku sensation coming from that Iron Maiden Jeanne."

" What do you think her powers are?"

" Well, we're about to find out."

The doors to the Iron Maiden opened and Jeanne was revealed.

" That's young for someone to be inside that Iron Maiden."

" She definitely doesn't seem the type to kill but... It can go either way, I guess..."

They watched on as devices were brought out on the three man team. Aichi covered Tasuku's eyes.

" Torture devices. Not the best kind of treatment for someone who seeks peace."

" Yes. And her Guardian spirit doesn't look too friendly either. Should I?"

" Not yet."

" I will give you one more chance. Just say the words and I'll set you free. Will you repent and change your ways?"

" Never!"

" How dare you! You do not have the right to judge us!"

" You sadden me." Jeanne entered the Iron Maiden again as it closed up, " My heart always aches for those who cannot be saved. Mash. Do what must be done. Cross them over and rid the world of their vain and evil spirits."

" Don't do it!"

" Kai."

" On it!"

Suddenly, black thunder hit the devices and broke them as a spinning water object cut Mash into half.

" Hey, what's going on here?! The second we arrive and this happens?!" A voice exclaimed

" That voice!"

" Oh? Hey! Aichi, Kai!"

The red head tried to pounce on the two when they just evaded him and he fell to the floor.

" Ow! What was that for?!"

" For trying to make us fall. What are you and Leon doing here, Ren?"

Kai lifted up his foot and hit Ren's face with it when he was about to pounce again.

" We're here to accompany you guys!"

" What for? We don't need your company. Leon's fine but yours is not needed."

" Hey! Meanie! Aichi! Talk some sense into this guy, will you?"

" First, would you please quiet down? You're causing a huge racket. Second, Kai, just put down your foot."

" Hmph."

" Aichi, you're the best!"

Aichi avoided his pouncing, which resulted in him falling flat on his face again.

" And three. Stop pouncing on me. Tasuku's over here and I don't want your tall form to crush him."

" Yes..."

Leon sighed.

" Sorry. Ren saw what happened and intervened just before the execution. I guess I had to finish up his mess."

" It's fine. Kai was about to help out too when you guys came."

" Hey, you guys better get going now."

The Niles made their getaway right after Leon said that as they turned to the X Laws.

" Why do you insist on interfering?"

" Well, we just do. Besides, I don't really like having blood staining the streets, if you know what I mean."

" Man, he's really not afraid of anything... Other than that Void, I guess..." Trey muttered

" He sure is brave." Yoh chuckled

" Oh and just to mention, I wouldn't count on trying to kill us either just because we released them."

" Mash, get them."

The torture devices started to appear again when they were retracted.

" No way!"

" I told you. I wouldn't count on trying to kill us." Aichi said, a card in his hand

" A perfect guard that nullifies any amount of furyoku that touches the perimeters of the shield. That means currently, you're out of furyoku."

" Chloe!"

Lyserg sent out his pendulum at Aichi as Kai blocked it with a sword.

" Not happening."

" Michael! Blade of Sanction!"

" Hey, the angel wants to play! Thanks! My dragon needed a companion!"

A black dragon appeared.

" Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster 'Diablo'."

The black dragon got rid of Michael and the X Laws were defeated.

" That was a fun time letting loose, right, Spectral Blaster?"

The dragon went back to a tiny spirit form.

" You're so hard to understand sometimes. You can become scary one time and then the other time, you're cheery again."

" That's just my character!"

" You really are a weird guy..."

" Come on, Lyserg. Let's go back."

" Right."

The three left as they headed back to the shop they had sat together in.

" Hello, we heard about you guys. I'm Ren Suzugamori."

" Leon Souryu."

" But why did you two come here anyway?"

" Chrono said that you decided to be yourself again from some persuasion and I think it's a good time too. It was getting boring to think that you didn't have much memories of our fights. And of course, certain people were angry that Kai agreed to tighten the seal on your memories whenever you look like you're about to remember something. Including even going as far as erasing some parts again, you don't know how sad the children were when they found out."

" I wanted to try it out. I mean, it's hard to act as if nothing is going on with my memories intact. I'm really bad at lying after all. I won't want anyone to find out what we wanted to do until the time is right."

" And then you told us about the judgement fights."

" Yes. Now that your other friends knows what's going on here, maybe we'll head out on our own separate paths to be on the safer side."

" No way. After all we've been through and you're saying that we should split the team? I won't do it."

" Why not?"

" Because we're friends, of course."

Aichi fell silent as he suddenly yawned.

" Anyway, I'm tired. Let's get some good night sleep."

" Well, we're not that tired so just leave the guarding to us. There's too many Shamans around here after all."

" You guys were the ones who wanted to start the fight in the first place..." Aichi yawned

" Hey, but you saw that. Those guys wanted to kill the Niles team..." Ren paused

Aichi was already lying on Kai's lap and fast asleep with Tasuku also fast asleep and sprawled on his chest while Kai was sleeping with his arms crossed.

" They're fast."

" Oh well. They've had quite an adventure before we arrived anyway. Everyone should go to sleep now. I'm sure all of you are very tired."

" Right, thanks."

" No problem."

And they all went to sleep... The next day, Yoh and the others woke up early as they sat back up to their positions where they were last night. They were all thinking about the battle yesterday night when Pino and his group, who made the whole place chilly, mocked them. Tasuku flailed a little from the cold as he started to wail.

" Hey, knock it off with the cold already. It's not healthy for the baby." Ren stated

" Just shut up! In the first place, you shouldn't even bring it over!"

Suddenly, warm flames filled the place and made the cold melt away. Tasuku started to calm down once Aichi got up and patted him back to sleep.

" You're disrupting my son's sleep and endangering his health. I will not tolerate anyone with a short temper and tries to endanger Aichi or Tasuku." Kai stated

" Then why'd you bring him here in the first place when he had a nice, cozy home, huh?!"

" I won't say this again. Get out of here or else."

" Kai, stop it. He's asleep now, so don't cause trouble right now."

" And it's early in the morning. So quit it with the chills already." Ren yawned

" Right. Look at the other blue hair. Just because he read some sort of book, he's become powerful now? Please. Just look at him. He couldn't even fight back."

" Well, this isn't really the time. If you want some battling entertainment, then do it after we get some needed time out."

" Fine then. I want to challenge you, Yoh. I want to challenge you to a battle tonight just outside. Got it?"

" Okay then. If you insist..."

Pino and his group walked away as Aichi sighed.

" Man, that was close... He almost disrupted Tasuku's sleep."

" But he did, Aichi. Why did you stop me?"

" Because I want to avoid unnecessary battles. Jeez, what were you thinking? Trying to fight him."

" But he was making Tasuku cry!"

" I know but try to understand. You heard them. Their backgrounds are not so simple."

" ... Alright."

Night quickly fell as the battle was about to begin outside the shop. Tasuku was awake as Aichi gave him a card, that's most likely his favourite to hold and see, to play.

" He's sure liking that card. What is it?"

" You know that dragon we met back when he was still a few months old? Well, he converted to a Vanguard card for Tasuku. The original card and game he came from is back at home. His name is Jackknife Dragon, also known as Jack. He wants to be Tasuku's partner once he grows old enough. He's still a year old after all."

" Yeah. Jack will be great friend for Tasuku."

" Ma! Pa!"

" Yes, yes, we're here."

" Jackuuu!"

" Hey, the kid's not bad at talking."

" He's still learning though."

" But he said 'Jack' first..." Kai muttered

" Are you jealous?"

" Well... Kind of..."

" Tasuku, you should comfort your Father. He's a little jealous right now."

Aichi reached Tasuku out to Kai a little but then Tasuku went back to hugging Aichi while holding onto Jack's card. Feeling dejected, Kai went back into the shop.

" Kai?"

" Oh dear..."

" We better head inside to comfort him."

" Sorry, we'll be inside if you need us."

" Okay."

Aichi went back into the shop quickly as the other two followed closely behind him. Aichi looked around as he spotted Kai sitting on where they sat before.

" Kai."

" What?"

" Don't be so upset."

Aichi placed Tasuku down on the seat as he crawled towards Kai and tapped him with his tiny hand.

" Pa! Pa!"

Kai just pretended to ignore him as Tasuku looked at him before finding something of interest in Kai's pocket and took it out without him knowing before putting the edge into his mouth. Kai opened his eyes and looked at Aichi as he saw a weird expression on his face before looking at Tasuku. He was shocked and almost screamed.

" Tasuku!"

Kai snatched away the card that Tasuku took and checked it. The edge was filled with drool but not much damaged. He glared at Tasuku.

" You are hundred years too early to take Dragonic Overlord from me, Tasuku Kai!"

Kai flinched when Tasuku's eyes turned teary and he immediately carried him.

" Okay, okay! Don't cry!"

Kai gave Tasuku the Jack card as Tasuku stopped crying and just looked at the card. Aichi, Ren and Leon just sighed.

" Well, at least he's a good father."

" Yeah..."

" I think the battle outside is over."

They saw Yoh and the others entering with Pino and his group.

" You guys look like friends now. That's good."

" Yeah... Sorry for scaring the kid."

" It's fine. He doesn't seem to remember it anyway."

" Hey, let's all grab something to eat. I'm hungry."

" Go on ahead. We're not really hungry."

" Okay."

While they were happily chatting, Aichi and the others suddenly sensed something as they turned to the door. Leon was the first to react as white wind surrounded them.

" I know you're there. Show yourself."

Black wind blew in and started to clash with the white wind.

" Well done sensing us."

Yoh and the others gasped when they saw a replica of Leon, Kai and a dark blue haired woman entering.

" What's going on here?"

" I didn't think that it would create the replica of Asaka. Seems like I thought wrong." Ren stated

" Oh, Void tried many, many things, Ren. I'm being given a second chance to make you part of my circus. A second chance so that you'll look at me and only me. You should be grateful, Ren."

" I hate repeating whatever I need to say. I'm sure the real Asaka knows by now. I always look at her, not just my rivals but everyone. If you still think that I don't, then you're unfortunately wrong."

" We'll see."

" Enough. Now, let's make a deal. Hand one of them over and we'll leave the other one alone for next time."

" Not a chance." Kai said, moving Aichi behind him

" Fine then. You wanted to make this difficult, then so be it."

" I made myself clear already anyway. None of you will lay a hand on them, not Void, not you."

" Then let's have a fight outside. It'll be a spectacle."

" I have a better idea."

He handed Tasuku over to Aichi and took out the red ring and wore it on as it lit up.

" I summon the prison of burning crimson flames! Crimson Prominence Prison!"

Crimson flames surrounded them.

" This is going to be hot!"

The flames engulfed them as they were in a field of crimson flames.

" Where are we?"

" We're in a dimension made by Kai's talisman. The Crimson Prominence Prison."

" Wait, prison?!"

" Don't worry. It won't harm you, unless you lose in here."

" How is that assuring?!"

" Because I made them."

" Oh."

Kai and the others were ready to battle when Aichi sensed and dodged ice spikes heading his way.

" Pino?!"

" Wasn't me!"

" I know. You snuck in, didn't you? Raul Sera."

" There's no escaping your keen sense, that's for sure."

" What are you doing here? I was sure Gaillard destroyed your talisman."

" Well, I was able to get it back, with Void's power."

" So no power is ever enough for you, I see."

Aichi handed Tasuku over to Jun.

" Take care of him."

" Okay."

" Ma! Ma!"

" I'll be back soon. Play with Jack first."

Aichi ran towards Kai and the others.

" You sure?"

" Yeah. You guys are outnumbered anyway, there's no telling what they have in store."

" Alright then."

Weapons appeared in their hands.

" Blaster Blade, into the sword."

" Overlord, into the ring."

" Blaster Dark, into the dagger."

" Anger-boil, into the glove."

Aichi's sword turned into a white sword with blue linings while Ren's dagger become a black sword with blue linings and two sharp ends. Leon's glove turned into two hand guns.

" Our turn."

A dark light glowed as it dissipated after awhile. 'Kai' was holding a scythe with black rings on the blade, 'Leon' has a shoulder cannon with black rings on the rim, 'Asaka' has a silver thorn whip in her hands and Sera only has his talisman.

" Chaos Breaker Dragon's scythe, huh..."

" Let's be more careful."

" Yeah."

" Jeez, Leon. The Reversed you is really short."

" It's the hair, Ren."

" Come on, admit it. You grew taller."

" Shut up, Ren."

" Stop joking around, Ren. Concentrate on the fight." Kai cut in

" Okay..."

Suddenly, Reversed Kai was behind them.

" Watch your back at all times."

He swung down his scythe as they were knocked away except for Aichi.

" Kai, Leon, Ren!"

" Millennium Blizzard!"

Ice spikes headed for Aichi's way again as he dodged them but as a result, he got separated from his friends.

" Aichi!"

" I'll stall Sera! Get to his side!"

Leon shot his guns at Sera while Ren stopped Reversed Kai. Kai nodded and ran to Aichi's side.

" Those guns were actually filled with water?! How's he gonna win?!"

" Look carefully."

The ice shards that Leon was shooting at all melted upon contact with the water.

" That's some hot water."

" Anger-boil... It makes sense now."

" Aichi!"

" Kai!"

Ice blocked their path again.

" Not going to happen."

" Your opponent is me, Raul Sera. I won't give you the time to interrupt."

" Try me."

" Aichi, give me your hand!"

Aichi quickly reached his hand out to Kai when Reversed Asaka's whip of thorns wrapped around his arm and he winced.

" You're not getting away that easily."

" Aichi!"

Kai was about to break the ice away when he had to dodge a blast from the Reversed Leon.

" You're not going to come through that easily."

" Get out of my way!"

" Kai!"

" Just hold on!"

" Hey, Reversed Kai! He's all yours to handle!"

Reversed Kai heard the call and disappeared to where Aichi was as the whip was released and Reversed Asaka went to deal with Ren. Aichi held his arm while stepping back.

" Aichi!"

Ice towered around Aichi and Reversed Kai while Kai got pushed out and was forced to battle Reversed Leon.

" I'll beat you and get Aichi out of there!"

" I'll see you try."

Inside the ice, Reversed Kai was still holding his scythe while chuckling.

" It's just you and me now, Aichi. Stop resisting and come over here."

" No!"

Reversed Kai suddenly appeared in front of Aichi as he gasped.

" Does your arm hurt? Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll give you the treatment you need once we're back with Void."

Aichi swung his sword as Reversed Kai jumped backwards.

" I didn't think you'd still have strength with that injured arm of yours."

" I won't give up!"

" I thought you'd say that."

A black bubble appeared and popped in front of Aichi as he started to feel sleepy. He stabbed his sword onto the floor for support as he tried to keep awake.

" It's no use. You won't be able to resist."

Another black bubble popped as Aichi's legs gave in and he fell to the floor. Through his blurry vision, he saw Reversed Kai in front of him and his hand covered his eyes, making them close up and all Aichi saw was darkness. Meanwhile, Kai managed to knock the Reversed Leon down for at least a few minutes as he blasted the ice away and ran in.

" Aichi!"

Kai gasped when he saw Aichi unconscious in Reversed Kai's arms.

" Let him go!"

" Why? Are you jealous? Too bad. Aichi's mine now."

" Aichi doesn't belong to you! Let him go right now!"

Suddenly, Aichi's eyes opened and the rainbow aura surrounded him. He slowly took out a card as Reversed Kai was flung back by the power.

" Aichi, don't! It's too soon! Leave that job to the Peacemakers! Don't do it!"

" Ride. Chronospin Serpent. Attack."

The serpent attacked everything and destroyed the ice as Kai was thrown back.

" Kai!"

" Ren, look out behind you!"

Ren turned behind but it was too late as he was also hit away by Chronospin. The rest followed suit as Chronospin defeated them all.

" Come on, guys! We've got to help them!"

" Yeah!"

But it was the same results, before they could even help, Chronospin already knocked them away as Jun accidentally let go of Tasuku as Chronospin loomed over him.

" Tasuku!"

" Oh no!"

" We're not going to make it!"

Jack's card suddenly glowed as he appeared from it and Chronospin backed away.

" Jackuuu!"

" Jeez... You're one heck of a kid."

Tasuku giggled at that.

" A green dragon..."

Tasuku then spotted Aichi as he crawled towards him.

" Hey!"

Jack was about to stop him when Chronospin attacked again.

" Ma! Ma!"

" Tasuku!"

Aichi stared at Tasuku a little and after being unable to receive the usual response from his Mother, Tasuku started crying as the aura dissipated and Aichi's eyes turned back to normal.

" Tasuku...?"

" Ma! Ma!"

Aichi fainted after that as Chronospin disappeared.

" It's gone... Guess it was the mother after all."

" Aichi! Tasuku!"

Kai ran towards them as he carried Tasuku and comforted him while checking on Aichi. He then spotted the reversed fighters as the prison started to shake.

" What now?!"

" Burn them all! Judgement!"

The Crimson flames burned the reversed fighters as the prison disappeared. The reversed fighters retreated as Kai sighed while leaning on the chair.

" Thank you, Jack, for saving Tasuku."

" I told you. I'll protect the kid no matter what."

" Yeah... Thanks."

" Kai. I think it's really best if we leave."

" Yeah..."

" But guys!"

" Sorry, Yoh. But we just can't afford to stay with you guys anymore... We have to go on our separate ways. We'll see you guys at Dhoby Village."

" Hold on a second!"

Ren took out a card as it glowed and they were teleported away.

~ A few days later~

After barely making it in time to enter Dhoby Village and the Shaman Tournament, Yoh and the others were exploring around the village.

" I see you guys made it."

" Aichi and the others! You guys are alright!"

" More than alright, we're in top shape."

" So I see you guys have already formed your teams of three."

" Yeah, more or less."

" Oh and one more thing we forgot to mention. One of the Time Beasts have been summoned into this world. 11 more before judgement arrives."

" There's 12 of those things we saw back there?!"

" Good luck."

" Hey, where's your kid?"

" He's playing with Jack over there."

Tasuku was holding onto Jack's leg as he tried to shake him off.

" Jackuuu!"

" Hey! Do something about this kid!"

" Coming!"

Aichi ran over to carry Tasuku as he giggled.

" What will we ever do with you...?"

" Ma! Pa! Jackuuu!"

" Come on, you had your fun. It's time for your milk. We're going back."

" We'll be right behind you."

" Well, we need to go now. Good luck in the second round."

" Thanks..."

They all walked away after that as the second round begins...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Two days passed after being able to barely make it for the second round for the Shaman Tournament as Yoh and the others were in the stadium, ready to watch Aichi's team's match.

" I wonder who's in the his team..." Trey wondered

" Well, we'll be able to see in this match."

They saw that Team Niles were their opponents as they saw Aichi and his team coming out. It was Kai and Tasuku.

" You serious?! They're letting that baby be the third member?!"

" Trey, look. He has an Oracle Bell."

" But how?"

" They must've been keeping it from us. That baby must have powers too. But I've never heard of having powers at such a young age."

" But then... How did he get through that trial?!"

" I don't know..."

" The match between Team Niles and Team Cray will now begin!"

" Hey! No offence but even if you guys had saved us from what happened, we'll not let you guys go easily!"

" We don't expect you to either anyway." Kai shrugged

Aichi placed Tasuku down on the ground while placing a card in front of him. Tasuku was playing with his Jack card as Aichi patted his head.

" We'll be back soon, don't move from here. Be good to Jack and don't chew on his card."

" Bai~!"

" I'll take that as a yes..."

" What? You think I won't be able to handle this on my own? You underestimate me." Kai said

" I'm not. Come on, it's been awhile since we've let loose, admit that both of us just wants to let loose on something."

" Well, you're right."

" Ignoring us is your worst mistake! Let's get them!"

" Yeah!"

" Well then, let's finish this in one shot."

" Yeah."

Both lifted up two cards as they glowed and two dragons appeared.

" Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver."

" Dragonic Overlord the Ace."

" No bad feelings here but we're going to win this. Attack."

The two dragons attacked Team Niles and they won the match.

" And the winner is... Team Cray!"

" This is really boring..." Aichi yawned

" I think you should get some rest. It's going to be a long day today."

" Yeah... I guess so... Let's go back, Tasuku."

Aichi carried Tasuku and took the card from the ground as they walked out of the stage.

" Man... They didn't even give Team Niles a chance to counterattack."

" Although, I wonder who let the baby join... I think we better ask Silva about this."

" Yeah."

They went to meet Silva soon after and questioned him.

" I'm sorry but this is something that I must keep private about."

" But Silva, don't you think letting some one year old kid into the Shaman Tournament is a little too much?"

" Yes, I know. But underestimating that little boy will be the last thing you'll ever regret doing. You'll understand once you see him in a match."

" But he didn't do anything today."

" That's if his parents allow him to. They're just being on the frontlines for the sake of it."

" I see..."

And they all left the place, wondering what Tasuku had in store for all Shaman fighters. Meanwhile, Tasuku was crawling on the bed and had headed towards Kai as Kai held him.

" Pa! Pa! Ma! Ma! Jackuuu!"

" Sorry you didn't get to fight today, Tasuku. Your powers are a bit more complicated, so I'd rather we save it for the best."

" Bai~!"

" I'll take it that you understood. Now then... Mama is resting right now, so why don't we follow suit?" Kai ask

Tasuku giggled as Kai put him to sleep quickly before falling asleep beside Aichi as well. A few more people walked in as one of them sighed.

" There they go again..."

" Really now... I know they are a family but they can't keep doing this. The children are up next."

" Don't worry about it. They'll make it in time." Ren came in from the door

" Yeah. It's not like they're going to sleep forever. Now let's go grab a bite, buy some for them too and cheer for the children before they go for their first big match." Leon added

" Okay."

They exited the room as Aichi and the others woke up an hour later by Tasuku, after he started to crawl on them.

" Tasuku, don't do that... We were having a nice nap too..." Kai sighed

" Good morning, sleepyheads." Ren greeted

" Oh, hey guys... How long were we asleep for?" Aichi yawned while rubbing his eyes

" About an hour. Come on. Eat some lunch and then we can go watch the children's battle."

" Oh right... Chrono and the others are up next..."

" Yup. Now hurry up."

" Right..."

They got up and ate their lunch as they then headed to the stadium.

" So if I'm correct, they're going against X-III, right?"

" Yes. But they are actually the X Laws... Well, that's fine actually. We can see what the whole group's made of."

" Yeah."

" Bai~!"

" You always know how to turn a serious conversation into a comedic one, don't you, Tasuku?" Kai ask, sweat dropping

Tasuku giggled as he sighed. Aichi just laughed awkwardly.

" Look, they're starting."

" Good luck, Try3!"

" The match between Team X-III and Team Try3 will now begin!"

Yoh and the others were also watching the match from another side of the stadium.

" Look at that. Those must be the other people they were talking about."

" And those guys battling below are one of them too."

" Hey, that swirly hair looks familiar. Wasn't he the one with Aichi and Kai when we were told about the judgement fights?"

" Hey, you're right."

" So you're the X Laws. My name is Chrono Shindou and these are my friends, Tokoha Anjou and Shion Kiba. The second judgement will now come forth. I call forth the second Zodiac Time Beast, Chronobeat Buffalo!"

The Buffalo appeared as it stomped its feet.

" Hey, I've got a really good joke." Ren started

At those words, the others stepped sideways as Ren completed his sentence.

" Chrono beat the Buffalo."

" I heard that!" Chrono yelled

" You must have really good ears." Ren said

A shadow loomed over him as he was punched before Buffalo proceeded to attack the X Laws as Ren collapsed.

 _" You deserve that..."_ The others thought

" Buff!"

" I guess Buffalo is too hard of a word to say yet."

" Yeah."

They heard gun shots as they saw the three Archangels.

" Buffalo, that's enough! Go back to the gate, thanks!"

Buffalo nodded as it disappeared.

" Ride!"

" Chronojet Dragon!"

" Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha!"

" Blue Sky Knight, Altmile!"

" Stride Generation!"

" Chronodragon Nextage!"

" Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha!"

" Transcending the Heavens, Altmile!"

" Flashy." Trey whistled

" And dangerous. Those guys must have the same powers as Aichi and Kai. They take on the form of their spirits or what they called units."

" Now they're attacking."

" Stride Skill! I superior call Pir and Twin Sword!"

" Call! Melem and Timebreak Dragon! Time Leap Melem to Upstream!"

" Call! Stride Skill! Choosing Greenshot Elf and superior call! Both Greenshots blooms!"

" Attack!"

All of the units attacked as the spirits were pushed back.

" Chronodragon Nextage attacks! Rigid Breakthrough!"

" Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha attacks!"

" Transcending the Heavens, Altmile attacks!"

The three attacks hit as the Archangels disappeared and the X Laws ran out of furyoku.

" No way..."

" Again, they defeated their opponents in one shot without giving them a chance to attack." Yoh stated

" We did it!" The three cheered

" Good job, guys!" Aichi cheered

" Yeah!"

The three turned back to normal as they ran back to Aichi and the others. Not long after they arrived, Ren was kicked in his face by Chrono.

" What was that for?!"

" For saying that joke!"

" Oh... I'm sorry."

Chrono sighed.

" Let's head back."

" Yeah, let's celebrate."

They nodded as they went back to their place. Time passed as they celebrated Chrono and the other's victory.

" We've summoned the second Time Beast. Ten more to go and more victories to choosing our candidates."

" Yeah!"

" Aichi? Is something wrong?"

" Let's check up on our top candidates. There's something I can't shake off right now."

" Alright. I'll follow you."

" We will too. Chrono-kun and the others can just continue your celebration."

" Okay."

" Let's go, Team AL4!"

" Hey! Why me too?!" Kyou exclaimed

" Because you are in AL4! Let's go!"

Kyou was dragged off as the others sweat dropped. Meanwhile, Aichi and the others arrived at where Yoh and the others were at as they saw the commotion.

" Kai."

" Got it."

Kai intercepted Trey's attack and melted the ice. He melted the ice on Yoh as Aichi and the others entered.

" What in the world is going on here?"

" Aichi!"

" I lost to Yoh."

" I see. Restrain him, Kai. Where's Len?"

" Well, uh... You see..." Joco stuttered

" No point pretending, Joco. Whatever happened to Trey has something to do with Len, isn't it?" Ren ask

" Forget it. This is the problem of Team Len and Team Len will take care of it! You guys just wait here! Let's go!"

Joco and Mic went off with Trey to somewhere.

" Let's follow him."

" Right."

" Where are you guys going?!"

" Somewhere."

" Overlord, we need a lift."

Overlord appeared as they jumped onto him and follow Joco to a hill.

" Look at all those people down there..."

" They must be the missing teams that lost by forfeit. But why are they here?"

" Quiet. Do you hear that?"

" A song?"

" It's some sort of hypnosis. I knew it. This is a team that operates by hypnotizing people into thinking that this song heals their hearts from their darkness."

" You can tell just from all that?"

" It's enough to understand after seeing what happened to Trey."

" Look, down there. Isn't that Silva?"

" Overlord, land nearby."

They then listened in to Silva's conversation as Nichrom left soon after.

" Silva."

" It's you guys. What are you doing here?"

" We want to suggest something."

Soon, it was the announcement of the next fighting teams as the Oracle Bells rang.

" Our opponents are... Team AL4?!"

" That's right. We're over here."

" This wasn't what I was informed of!"

" I changed the rules. I managed to get approval to have a last minute change of opponents."

" It's alright. They'll be enchanted by my song eventually."

" We'll see about that."

The rest of their group of friends arrived along with Yoh and his friends as they sat on different stone pillars.

" The match between Team Dairedo and Team AL4 will now begin!"

" Listen, the whole darkness in your heart thing you're talking about is a load of crap. So what? Everyone has one." Kyou scoffed

" But it's so dark that anyone has to admit that I'm right. For example, you always lose to Ren Suzugamori and want to be the leader of AL4. You always feel that you're the better one in the group."

" Old story. I've heard that many times."

" Are you sure? Remember how ill treated you were in the past. And plus, he keeps forgetting your name."

" Come on, I know him. Otherwise, how can he be my teammate?" Ren pouted

" What's his name?"

" Uh..."

" How many times must I repeat this?! I'm Kyou! Kyou Yahagi!"

" Oh, that!"

Aichi and the others sweat dropped.

" We really need to paste that name on him so that he can remember..." Kai sighed

" Agreed."

Aichi looked over to Yoh and the others before quickly turning back to the battle after hearing the song being sung. Kyou and Asaka looked like they were falling for it.

" Seriously? She reached out to them?" Naoki ask

" We'll see."

" Huh?! Come on, you two! You are just meanies! I got it!"

Ren took out a card.

" Ride! Dark Heart Trumpeter!"

A chibi with wings and a trumpeter in her hand was rode.

" What is he doing...?" Kamui muttered

" Get ready for a really, really bad joke." Aichi suddenly said

" Huh?"

" Alright! Let's see... If I play the trumpeter like this, they should wake up..." Ren muttered

Ren breathed in before blowing on his trumpeter but no sound came out as he blew again, again no sound.

" Aichi! Get me Cheer Up Trumpeter here! I want him to teach me how to play like he does!"

Aichi spotted something in the trumpeter as he started to hold in a laugh. Tasuku was already giggling and clapping as the others wondered why.

" Aichi? What's wrong?"

Kai was about to tap Aichi's shoulder when he saw what Aichi saw as he suddenly stood up and also hid an incoming laughter.

" What's wrong with the three of you?"

" Look, inside the trumpeter..."

In the middle, Chrono started to hold in a laugh as the others looked at where he's pointing to and they were all doing the same thing. Ren blew on the trumpeter again as a Blezbau finally popped out of it.

" Huh?"

Aichi broke out into a fit of laughter first as the others followed along, even Kai and Leon.

" Oh yeah. Dark Heart superior calls a grade 1 when it comes into the field... Meanies! You could've just told me!"

" You're just too much of an idiot to even notice! I can't hold it in anymore!" Naoki laughed

Ren heard snickering behind him as he saw Kyou and Asaka giggling.

" Ah! You fooled me!"

" What?! It can't be!"

" What a idiot! And you call yourself the leader?!" Kyou laughed

Asaka stomped on his foot as Kyou yelped.

" Do not disrespect Master Ren."

" What? You were laughing too, admit it!"

" Well..."

" Hey! Now that both of you are back to normal, you guys better defeat them for playing this trick on me!" Ren pouted

" Of course, Master Ren."

" Tch! Whatever!"

" If you're not happy, then you're welcome to sit back and watch. I'll be enough to deal with these guys."

" Suit yourself."

Kyou stepped back as Ren turned back to normal.

" Come out, my beautiful doll! Nightmare Doll, Catherine!"

" Hey! It looks like the same doll that beat Len!"

At those words, Len snapped out of it.

" What?!"

" Now that's one way to snap you out of it."

" Trey's already snapped out from it from laughing." Anna added

" Catherine! Get them out of our sights!"

Catherine punched all of the opponents coming after them as they turned into wooden dolls.

" Since Dairedo is not a legitimate team, Team Dairedo is disqualified from the Tournament!"

" How?!"

" Everyone has darkness in their hearts. It's not like there's a single person who is pure heart with no darkness."

" Isn't Aichi an exception?"

" Wha?! Who told you that?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Come on, Aichi! Admit it!"

" Like you said, everyone has darkness in their hearts so what makes you think I don't have any?!"

" Well... You might be right..."

Epic anime fall...

" Honestly..."

" Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that mind of his..." Leon sighed

" Probably nothing but idiotic thoughts..." Kai sighed

" I heard that!"

" Why didn't you get your own team?"

" Oh, I see! You don't have any friends! That's your darkness!"

" Kyou!"

" What? It's true."

Dairedo left into her shrine as Asaka went after her.

" Hey, Asaka! Don't bother!"

Kyou was given a dark glare as he flinched.

" I'm counting on you, Asaka!"

" Leave it to me!"

" Not you too!"

" Everybody deserves a little bit of company. Don't you think, Kyou?"

" You finally remember my name..."

Both went back to Aichi and the others as they noticed Yoh and the others leaving.

" Good job entertaining them. "

" It'll be boring if anything had happened to our top candidates."

" Uwai!"

" Seems like you enjoyed yourself too, Tasuku! I'm glad!"

" Ma! Pa!"

" Alright, we get it. Don't get too excited."

Their Oracle Bells rang as Aichi and Kai smirked.

" It's finally time to challenge one of his teams."

" Be careful. Your next opponents are part of Zeke's crew after all."

" Of course. Maybe it's finally time for you to show them your charm, Tasuku."

" Bai!"

" You guys should go back and rest. We'll wait for Asaka here."

" Okay."

The three went back to get some rest as the others waited for Asaka.

~ The next day~

Aichi and the others were now facing their opponent team.

" The match between Team Cray and Team Moon will soon begin! Shamans, take your places!"

Aichi placed Tasuku down with two cards on the ground this time. Tasuku played with his Jack card as Aichi and Kai prepared to face their opponents.

" And begin!"

Team Moon's spirits all entered the mediums as they prepared to attack.

" Time to show them our true spirits."

" Yeah."

" Lillia, into the keychain."

" George, into the ring."

The keychain turned into a flute while the ring suddenly sprouted two white wings and a bowstring. Yoh and the others gasped.

" So that's their real spirits. I heard of them before. George and Lillia are a couple that lived out in a distant forest but a mysterious forest fire killed them and destroyed their home. They even had a child with them. I presume... That the baby has that same spirit." Anna explained

" What do they do there?"

" George is a hunter that protects the forest and their family survives on many known vegetables. Lillia, on the other hand, always plays her flute so that George will never be lost in the wilderness and come home safe and sound."

" I see."

Kai readied himself as an arrow of light appeared.

" Aichi."

Aichi nodded as he started to play the flute. Kai shot the arrow as more appeared and stopped.

" The arrows stopped?"

Aichi continued to play as the arrows surrounded the three with their tips pointing at them.

" He's controlling the arrows using the flute. They're moving to his rhythm."

Aichi stopped playing as the arrows hit the three at full force. Kai blinked.

" They're not done yet, right?"

" Yes, it seems so."

As the smoke cleared, they saw a wall of football men surrounding the three.

" Steel Curtain!"

" Oh. That's well done."

" Looks like we've a few tricky ones here."

" Well then... Time to get serious."

" Mystic Beam!"

Aichi threw his flute as it spun and blocked the attack.

" Dispel and scatter."

The beam was destroyed as the flute went back to Aichi's hands and glowed.

" Lillia. It's time for a weapon switch."

The flute turned into gloves as the same glow was around Aichi.

" Now how are gloves going to improve the situation? If it was me, I would have used giant spirit form to break that wall. Looks like Aichi will be easy to defeat."

" I don't think so."

Aichi suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of the Steel Curtain as he punched it, leaving a huge hole. Len's face darkened.

" Now who said that he could defeat Aichi?" Anna ask

" Hmph! I never said anything like that! You heard wrongly!"

Aichi sensed something as he jumped back to Kai before whispering something and just in time before Tasuku started crying. Aichi rushed to him while Kai was left to deal with their three opponents.

" It's okay, Tasuku. What's wrong?"

Aichi patted Tasuku's head as he quickly stopped crying.

" Ma!" Tasuku whined, putting his hands out

" Sorry, not yet. Jack, could you play with him a little?"

Jack appeared from his card as Aichi placed Tasuku on his back.

" We're sensing the Reversed fighters. Take a look around for us while we finish the match." Aichi whispered

" Okay."

Aichi nodded and ran back to Kai.

" Ma! Ma!" Tasuku cried

" Kid, calm down! They'll be back soon!"

Tasuku continued to cry as a mark suddenly appeared on his forehead. The similar mark glowed on Aichi and Kai's right hands as they looked at it.

" Tasuku?"

" Ma! Pa!"

" We better finish this fast."

" Yeah!"

The bow disappeared as both got into close combat with the three.

" How are they so strong?!"

" Stand back!"

Aichi and Kai turned to Jack to see him readying a cannon as it fired and the three were defeated.

" The winner is Team Cray!"

Aichi quickly ran back and picked Tasuku up as he stopped crying.

" Sorry. Are you okay?"

Tasuku whined a little before going silent.

" Tasuku?"

Aichi looked down to see Tasuku sleeping as both looked at each other before smiling.

" Let's go back."

" Yeah."

They walked out of the stadium after that.

" By the way, Jack... What was that cannon anyway?"

" I don't know either but the kid summoned it for me."

" I see."

Once they arrived back at their housing in the Village, Aichi laid Tasuku down on the bed as he slept soundly asleep.

" He's so cute."

" Aichi, what you whispered to me back there... The Reversed fighters are here? You're sure?"

" Yeah. I could sense them and I know Tasuku did too. We need to hurry. This is getting more and more dangerous."

" Yeah."

Aichi patted Tasuku a little while longer before laying down beside him and falling asleep. Kai sighed.

" What will I ever do with you?"

" Can't say the same for yourself." A voice said

Their spirits appeared as Kai looked over to them.

" Whatever. I'm going to take a rest too."

" We'll keep watch, don't worry about it."

" Yeah, thanks."

Kai laid down beside Aichi and Tasuku and fell asleep as well. A few minutes later, Yoh and the others found their housing as they saw Ren and the others chatting at another restaurant not far from the housing.

" Well, if we want more answers, we need to ask the both of them. Let's go."

" Yeah!"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred as they shielded themselves.

" What the?!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
